The new job
by Punksbaby
Summary: A workout before her first night at her new job leaves Courtney in an awkward situation... *I do not own anyone except the original characters. Anyone you recognise does not belong to me. I'm not that lucky.*
1. Chapter 1

The door opens and he walks in. I watch him in the mirror as he makes his way to the treadmill next to me as if it's the only one left. It isn't. There are six others, and we are the only two people in the hotel gym. He nods at me cordially as he starts up his machine, matching my pace easily. I stare straight ahead, looking out of the window at people going about their busy schedules on the streets below. I can feel him watching me but ignore it, turning my music up and concentrating on my breathing. My treadmill finally stops as the programme ends and I lean over the controls, calming my breathing as the cool down programme starts. I glance across at him sneakily, blushing when I realise he's blatantly staring at me. He signals for me to take my earbuds out, so I pull out the one closest to him and smile. "Hey" he says. "That's kinda loud. Deafening even. Deftones, right?" I nod. Shit. If he heard and recognised it it must have been loud. "Sorry if it disturbed you" I say quietly. He shakes his head quickly. "I left my headphones in my room" he admits, checking his treadmill quickly as it beeps signalling his cool down programme starting. "I'd be listening to them too otherwise. Do you have a favourite song?" "Uh to work out to, Swerve City" I say. "To chill out to, um, Sextape." He grins. "I like that one too" he says, winking at me. "Uh, feel free to say no, but as there's nobody else in here, would you mind spotting me on the weights?" "Uh sure" I say. "If you're sure I can take it. I mean, I am a girl." "A pretty ripped girl" he laughs. I groan, cursing my choice of gym attire. Sports bra and compression leggings. Great one. "Helps with the job" I say, getting off the treadmill and following him to the weights bench.

After spotting him, he helps me out by spotting me for a while. "Thanks" I moan finally getting off the bench. "What next?" he asks, looking around. I grin. "Just kettlebell squats and the rower to go for me" I say, making my way to the kettlebells. He follows me quickly. "I'm Jon" he says, holding out his hand. "Courtney" I say, smiling and shaking it quickly. "Look, Jon, I'm really sorry, I'm kinda in a hurry now. I need to get this workout done and get showered. Start a new job tonight so can't be late." He smiles ruefully. "I understand" he says quietly. "Nice meeting you Courtney." "You too" I say, putting my earbuds back in and concentrating on my workout. Well, trying to anyway. Him squatting in front of me isn't helping. I rush through what I have to do and take my earbuds out. "Nice meeting you Jon" I say, waving as I make my way to the door. He's beside me straight away. "You too" he says quietly moving to kiss my cheek. I turn my head and he kisses me full on the lips. "Shit" he groans. "I'm sorry..." I don't let him continue, putting my finger on his lips. "Fuck it" he groans, pulling me close and kissing me until we're both breathless. And in the corridor somehow. He produces a keycard and raises an eyebrow at me. Before I know what I'm doing I nod at him and he leads me to a room a few doors away, opening the door and pulling me inside before I can change my mind.

He barely waits for the door to close before kissing me again, both of us pulling at each other's clothes. "Damn" he groans, carrying me to the bed and lying me down. I put my finger on his lips again. "No talking" I whisper. He kisses me again while fumbling in his jeans pocket, producing a foil package triumphantly. Nice. Spontaneous and safe. I watch, biting my lip, as he tears the packet open with his teeth. I take it from him, taking out the condom and putting it gently in my mouth. I push him back on the bed, looking up at him as I slide the condom on to him and take him in my mouth at the same time. "Fuck!" he yells, gripping the sheets. I smirk as I watch his reaction before taking him into my mouth again. "Oh dear fucking god" he moans, grabbing my head and thrusting up into my mouth slowly. "Woah stop!" he groans, pulling me up to him and kissing me softly. I straddle him and he nods, positioning himself just right before holding onto my hips and pulling me down onto him slowly. "Fuck!" we both moan as we start to move together. He flips me over onto my knees, steadying himself before sliding into me from behind. I moan as he thrusts hard and fast. "Oh Jon!" I yell, feeling myself coming undone. He grabs my ponytail and pulls me up to meet him, kissing my neck, up my jaw, and finally my mouth. "I'm gonna cum" he warns. "I want you there before me. Cum for me Court, I know you're close." I moan as he starts moving faster and faster. "Jon!" I yell, gripping onto the sheets. "Yes!" he yells. "Oh fuck yes. Fuck!" He thrusts once more before stilling, laying me down flat on the bed and collapsing on top of me. We both lie still, panting, getting our breath back. "Wow" he finally whispers. I smile and groan as he climbs off me. "I'm, uh, just gonna clean up" he says, heading for the bathroom. I nod and watch as he closes the door behind him. As soon as it clicks shut I grab my gym gear, pulling it all back on before rushing out of the room, taking the stairs to my own floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"You did what?" Rowena squeals down the phone at me. "Damn Court! I know I told you to have some fun, but sex with a guy you just met? Who are you and what have you done with the real Courtney?" "I know" I groan, putting the phone onto speakerphone while I concentrate on getting changed. "I didn't mean for it to happen Row, I mean, I'm glad it did, he was amazing, but..." "Damn Courtney you got sex brain" she laughs. "Did you at least get a name?" "Jon" I say, pulling on my high waisted shorts. "You sure?" she teases. "Yeah" I reply. "I screamed it enough! Oh shit Row, I guess that means James is finally out of my head, right?" "About time" she growls. "That waste of space should never have been in your head to start with..." "I know, I know" I grumble. "Quit with the I told you so lecture will you? Heels or flats?" "What are you wearing?" she asks. "High waist shorts and chiffon shirt" I say, looking at myself in the mirror. "Too slutty?" She laughs. "You screw a guy after knowing him for ten minutes, and now you wonder if your outfit is too slutty? she asks. I groan. "Heels" she says. "Go knock them dead Court. I'll speak to you later ok? Well, as long as you're not too busy screaming someone else's name!" I laugh. "Bye Row" I say, ending the call. I quickly do my makeup before checking the time. "Ugh, here goes nothing" I say to myself, grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

"ID?" the security guard asks at the door. I show him my pass and he nods, opening the door and letting me in. "This way" he says, leading me down a corridor to an office. "The Authority" I read. He knocks twice and opens the door. "The personal trainer is here" he says. "Send her in" a gruff voice replies. The security guard looks at me and ushers me inside, closing the door behind me.

"Courtney?" the man behind the desk asks. I nod slowly. "That's me" I say, smiling nervously. He smiles back. "No need to be nervous" he says, pointing at a seat. "We don't bite. We're just one big happy family here. You're gonna fit in just fine." I nod and sit, crossing my legs nervously. "I just need you to sign a few papers" he says, sliding them across the desk to me. "Confidentiality agreement, and the all important contract. The guys and girls are excited to meet you." "I'm excited to meet them too" I say, signing quickly and sliding the papers back across to him. "I understand there's a lot of travelling involved?" He nods. "We're a global company" he explains. "We have a huge fanbase that spans the globe. Naturally, travelling to keep them entertained is what we do best." "So the superstars have a heavy schedule?" I ask. He nods again. "House shows generally take place Friday through Sunday" he explains. "Then we have tapings on Monday and Tuesday. The talent generally gets Wednesday and Thursday off, except maybe for a few media appearances, or if we're on tour, when they have shows every night for two weeks." "Wow" I say. "Busy lifestyle." He smiles. "It's what they're used to" he says. "Come on. Let's go meet some of them." I smile and stand up, letting him lead the way out into the hall and up the corridor.

"I'm telling you man!" I hear as we walk. "It really happened!" "So let me get this straight" another voice says. "You meet this hot chick with a body to die for in the hotel gym. You take her back to your room, where she blows your mind and your..." "Yes!" the first voice yells. "And she left while you were in the bathroom?" the second voice says. "Dean, do you realise how unbelievable that sounds? Did she even have a name?" "Of course she did!" Dean says. "Her name was..." "Guys" Hunter says as we round the corner. "I'd like you to meet..." "Courtney" Dean says. I look at him quickly as Hunter looks at me. "You guys already know each other?" he asks. I look at him then back at Jon. "Uh we kinda met at the hotel" I say, feeling myself blushing. Hunter nods. "Good" he says. "Then Ambrose here can show you around and introduce you to the others. Courtney here is the new personal trainer. Look after her and I'm sure she won't work you too hard..." "She already worked Ambrose hard enough" one of the other guys says, nudging the other one and laughing. Hunter shrugs and walks off. Jon grabs my arm and pulls me away from the other two guys.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working here?" he asks quietly. I frown at him. "Was I meant to know you work here too?" I hiss. "Forgive me Jon, but we didn't exactly share any information apart from names!" "You left" he says quietly. "I told you I had a new job to get ready for" I say. "Look. I've gotta go. I'll introduce myself around, ok?" I start to walk off, hearing him groan and the other two walk over to him. "You seriously just gonna let her walk away from you for the second time bro?" one asks. I don't wait to hear his reply, rushing off to find other people to talk to.

By the time the show starts, everyone knows who I am. And they also know what I did to Jon. In minute detail. "With her mouth" the guy I now know as Roman Reigns explains to a group of superstars. They all look guilty as I walk up to them. "When you've finished telling secondhand stories" I say, looking up at him. "I need you to do a fitness test." He nods. "Where do you want me?" he teases. I smirk. "I don't" I say, pointing down the corridor to where my new assistant is waiting. All 6 feet 9 inches and 400 pounds of him. "He does." Roman gulps and nods before making his way down to him. I smirk and head off to find my next victim.


	3. Chapter 3

"Courtney!" Jon yells down the corridor. I sigh and wait for him to catch up. "Hey" he says smiling. "You're a hard person to track down..." "Nope" I say. "I'm here. I've been here all night. Look, Jon, sorry, but I need to go prepare my paperwork, personalised workout plans don't write themselves you know." He puts his hand on my arm to stop me. "I was wondering" he says nervously. "We, uh, went about this all wrong. Would you, uh, grab a drink with me tonight after the show? Get to know each other better?" "Jon" I say. "I think we already know each other pretty well. Besides, I don't drink, body is a temple and all that." "I sure worship it" he groans, looking me up and down. "How about a repeat performance?" I look at him quickly. "Jon" I say slowly. "While it was fun, and very very good, it's not going to happen again. I don't shit where I eat, if you get my drift?" He frowns. "Not really" he says. I groan. "Ok" I say. "I don't date, or do anything, with people I work with. If I had known who you were, or where you worked, what happened earlier would never have happened. Now do you understand?" He nods, a smirk on his face. "Something you need to understand toots" he says. "I always get what I want. Always. And I want you. Game on." I watch as he walks down the corridor, whistling as he goes. "Damn you Jon" I groan, heading for the locker room and a cold shower.

"Courtney!" Hunter yells down the corridor as I exit the locker room. I smile and walk up to him. "Hey" he says smiling. "How has your night been? Managed to escape Ambrose I see?" I smile. "Yeah" I say, leaning back against the wall. "Just spelled out the rules to him, was pretty easy after that." He shakes his head. "Don't be fooled" he warns. "He'll let you think you've won so you drop your defences. Don't." I nod. "Thanks for the advice Hunter" I say patting his arm. "But I'm a big girl now. I can handle him." "That's what I'm afraid of" he groans, walking off down the corridor. I smile and pick my bag up, heading out to the parking lot and the safety of my rental.

"Damn this" I groan, looking out at the workout plans spread all over my floor. I grab my phone and call Rowena, needing a break. I glance at the plan that's giving me the headache. Jon's, naturally. "Hey" she says sleepily. "What's wrong?" "Plans giving me headache" I say, lying on the floor. "And?" she asks. Damn her perception. "Normally you go to the gym when this happens" she continues. "Why are you calling me at 1am?" "Ok, you got me" I groan. "I'm avoiding the gym. Rowena, it gets worse. The guy, Jon, I am now working with him..." "Holy fucking shit!" she yells, instantly awake. "Who is he? What does he do?" "Does Dean Ambrose ring a bell?" I ask. "Court" she warns. "If you're joking me right now I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you!" "No joke" I say, absolutely deadpan. "My new job is with WWE. The guy in the gym, Jon, was Dean Ambrose. He won't leave me alone! If he's not bugging me in corridors he's in my head!" "Just screw him and be done with it!" she laughs. "Oh, wait you did! So much for your not shitting where you eat rule!" "I didn't know I'd be working with the guy!" I groan. "You could at least give me some sympathy here!" "Nope" she laughs. "You screwed Ambrose, deal with it. Man I hope his fans don't hear about it. They're all kinds of crazy!" "No reason why they should" I say. "Look, it's late, I'm sorry I woke you. Maybe I will head for the gym after all. I mean, he's bound to be partying it up somewhere, right?" "It's Ambrose" she says. "Totally! Call me later, when I'm actually awake. This isn't over, Court." She ends the call and I throw my phone, grabbing my gym stuff and changing quickly. As soon as I'm in my sports bra and shorts I feel comfortable straight away. I grab a key, my phone and headphones, and rush out of the door.

I totally avoid listening to Deftones purposely as I run. Nothing tonight is going to remind me of him, or what happened after the last time I was in this gym. I run five miles and switch off the treadmill, waiting for it to stop before turning around to get off it. "We meet again" Jon drawls, his arms blocking my exit off the treadmill. "What are you doing in here?" I ask, pulling my earbuds out. He shrugs. "Enjoying the view" he says finally. The look on his face tells me he's not going to move. "I need to get off, Jon" I say. He grins wickedly. "Me too" he says, winking. "I think we both know I'm the guy to help you with that little problem, just like you can help me..." "Off the treadmill Jon" I clarify. "If I wanna get off in any other way, I have ways and means. And it's not you. So I suggest you go sort your little problem out yourself." I point at the bulge in his shorts before pushing him away and running out of the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't fault him, he gave me fair warning. He doesn't let up, it's been weeks now and he's still trying. The other stars have started to notice now, and the divas I've become firm friends with tease me over it relentlessly. "Put him out of his misery Court" Nikki teases as he stares at me across the gym as I go through Nikki's personal training session. "Got a gun handy?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She laughs and carries on with her workout while I try not to look at Jon. "Courtney!" Jon calls. "Can you come spot me?" "Ask Joe" I say loudly, knowing full well Joe is in the gym too. "Colby is spotting Joe" Jon calls back. "Please?" I look at Nikki and she nods so I sigh and walk across to him. He smiles at me before lying down on the bench and starting his lifting. I know I'm safe now. Nothing gets in the way of his workout routine. Man, his arms are on point now. Just seeing them on tv, seeing how his fangirls go crazy over them, lets me know I'm doing my job right. He puts the weight back on the support and looks up at me. "When are you going to stop fighting me?" he asks quietly. I shake my head. "Never" I say back, just as quietly, before making my way back over to Nikki.

"All done?" I ask. She nods, wiping her neck with her towel as she looks at me. "Thanks Court" she says, hugging me. "Who's next?" I shrug, getting my list out of my bag. My groan says it all. "Enjoy" she says, patting me on the shoulder and walking out of the gym as Jon walks over. "Where do you want me boss?" he asks, smirking. "In another state" I reply, pointing at the treadmill. He grins. "Naked is another state, right?' I shake my head. "Focus Jonathan" I warn. "I can make this hard..." "You make everything hard Court" he groans, starting the treadmill. I shake my head and look around the gym. Everyone else has managed to sneak out, meaning I have to focus on Jon. Damn them all.

I manage to get through the hour without killing him, mentally high fiving myself for that accomplishment. He waves as he leaves the gym. I nod and concentrate on picking everything up, re-racking the weights before grabbing my bag and opening the door. "You know" he says, pinning me against the wall. "One of these days, you're gonna forget you're supposed to be fighting me, and you're gonna finally give in to your feelings Court. One of these days." He kisses my head, and then he's gone. "Don't count on it Ambrose" I call after him. He sticks his hand up to let me know he heard, but doesn't turn around. I wait until he's out of sight then kick the wall before running down the stairs to my room.

My phone is ringing as I get out of the shower. "Hunter?" I ask, answering it before it rings off. "What's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong" he says, laughing down the phone. "Just wanted to check in, get a progress report. I've seen the fans reaction to Ambrose, so you can leave him out." I laugh. "Thanks" I say, lying back on the bed and getting comfortable. "Uh, what do you want to know?" "Tell you what" he says. "I'm at the arena right now. How about you come in, say about an hour? Business meeting, so to speak. That work for you?" "Sure" I say, silently cursing him. Tonight is my night off. "See you in an hour." He ends the call and I throw the phone, hunting through my bags for something businesslike to wear.

I make it to the arena just on time. "Courtney!" Nikki calls. "Drinks later? I'm sure they sell juice too!" I laugh and nod before making my way to Hunter. My phone rings just as I get there. "Hello?" I ask, not recognising the number. "Hey Court" the voice growls. "Guess you thought your little friend could keep the apartment safe while you travel with your nice new job huh? Guess again. It's my name on the lease. Your stuff is outside. I'd get it quickly if I were you." There's a click and the phone goes dead. I call Rowena quickly. "Court" she starts. "It's James. He..." "I know" I say. "My stuff is outside the apartment. What am I gonna do?" "He's lying" she groans. "Your stuff is here. He dropped it off earlier. You need to find a place Court, far away from him. Promise me?" "I promise" I whisper. Hunter opens his door and smiles at me. "I gotta go" I say. "I'll call you later. Just, stay safe, ok?" She agrees and ends the call quickly.

"Trouble?" Hunter asks, leading me into the office. I groan and slump into the chair. I don't mean to tell him, but suddenly find myself spilling everything about the phonecalls I've just had. "Relax" he says. "You decide where you want to live, and we'll sort it. We'll ship your stuff, all you'll need to do is unpack." I sit and think for a while. "Vegas is nice this time of year, right?" I say finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter is a man of his word. Two days later and I'm shifting boxes out of a removal truck, up the two flights of stairs to my new apartment. "These are the last ones" the guys say as I reach the van again ready to take up another load. "Ok to leave them here so we can go?" I nod and sign the papers, waving at them as they get in the truck and drive off. I've just bent down to pick up the first box when it happens. A wolf whistle, followed by "you must be my new neighbour! Need a hand?" I groan as I stand up straight, the box forgotten about. "You have got to be kidding me" I moan, turning around to come face to face with Jon. "You are kidding, right?" He smirks at me, shaking his head and a bunch of keys. "I was here first, neighbour" he says. "I guess I'm the official welcoming committee. Welcome to the block. Need a hand?" He doesn't wait for me to answer, bending down and picking up the largest box before making his way up the stairs. I take a deep breath before picking up the remaining box, following him up the stairs. I kick the door open and walk into the apartment, dropping the box on the floor next to the pile of others waiting to be unpacked. He puts his down gently, standing up and looking at me. "Hi" he says, holding out his hand. "I'm Jon. I live next door. If you need anything, cup of sugar, chat, massage after a hard day working with those brutish wrestlers, you know where to come. Welcome to the block." He kisses my head. "Uh hi Jon" I say. "You want a drink, or something?" "Something sounds good" he says, winking at me. I groan. "You need to give up, Jon" I say quietly. He shakes his head. "I don't give up" he says. "Ever. I'll, uh, take a rain check on the something. Need to go finish my laundry. Catch you later, neighbour. I'll see myself out." I nod and watch as he leaves, closing the door quietly behind him. "First things first" I say to myself, rummaging through boxes. "Music to unpack to."

It takes me two hours to get the boxes unpacked and the things in the rooms they're meant to be in. I grab a drink and slump on the sofa, deciding I'm due a break. The next thing I know the apartment is in darkness and someone is banging on my door. I get up and walk to the door slowly, pulling it open a crack and peeking through. Jon holds up a bag and smiles at me. "Thought you might need feeding" he says. I pull the door open and walk away, slumping back on the sofa. "Looks good" he says, looking around. "Homely. I could get used to it here." "Don't" I warn. "Plates are by the cooker." He nods and heads into the kitchen, coming back with plates, cutlery and a glass. "I brought beer" he says, answering my unasked question. "I know you don't drink, so I brought you juice." I smile. "Thank you" I say quietly, feeling guilty for being so nasty to him. He hands me a carton out of the bag and passes me a plate. I smile and pour some food out, handing him the carton back and taking the next one he offers. "Think you're gonna like it here?" he asks, spooning food out into his plate. "Not sure" I admit. "I mean, the neighbours leave a little to be desired..." "I could let you starve" he growls. "I could work your ass so hard..." I growl back. "Truce" he says quickly. I smile and nod. "Truce" I agree.

"So what made you choose Vegas?" he asks finally. We've finished eating, our plates in the kitchen waiting to be washed. We're lying on the rug in front of the fire, staring at the ceiling and talking. "Well" I sigh. "I didn't know anyone here, that was a major factor." "You know me" he says. "And Ryan. Ryback. He lives here too." "In my defence" I say. "I didn't know you lived here." "How could you not know?" he asks, rolling over to face me. "It's on my forms, right?" I shake my head. "I don't need to know where you live" I say. "Just your name. Besides, at shows, you're billed from Cincinnati. I figured I was safe here." "You are" he says quietly. "With me, here, you're the safest you've ever been. Tell me, why are you running?" I shake my head. "Psycho ex" I say. "End of story. Change the subject." He nods. "Us?" he asks quietly. "There is no us, Jon" I whisper, cursing myself as he looks away from me. "Why?" he asks. "I've made no secret of how much I want you..." "No" I say. "You want what we had that first night. I'm not like that really Jon. That wasn't me. That was heat of the moment..." He cuts my sentence off by kissing me softly. "Heat of the moment" he whispers, groaning and kissing me softly again. I'm kissing him back when I realise what I'm doing. "Please, Jon" I whisper, pushing him away. "We can't. Not again. I can't risk my job." "You won't" he groans. "Eight weeks, Court. You've pushed me away for eight weeks. Please. No more." I moan as he kisses me again, and this time I don't push him away. "Please Jon" I whisper, finally managing to pull away from him. "I can't fight you anymore..." "So don't" he whispers back. "I have to" I say, sitting up and looking away from him. "You don't understand..." "So make me understand Court" he begs, sitting up and making me look at him. "I mean it. I want this. Us. For the first time in a fucking long time, I actually want a relationship. With you. I want to be with you, Courtney." I stand up, looking anywhere except at him. "You should go" I say quietly. "I'm bad news Jon, always have been, always will be. I'll see you at work." I leave him to see himself out again, running into my room and closing the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

He knocks my door the next morning, bag in hand. "Just wanted to check you're ok?" he says, looking me up and down and making me regret my choice of sleeping attire. "Note to self" I groan. "Sleep in more than a shirt when at home. I'm fine Jon, really. Going somewhere?" "Some of us have a plane to catch and work to do" he says, following me in to the kitchen. I don't look at him as I pour a coffee. "You want one?" I ask quietly. "Uh sure" he says, glancing at the clock. I pour him one and hand it to him, taking mine and heading for the sofa. "About last night" he says quietly. I look up at him quickly. "I've been thinking about that too" I say, sitting up straight and putting my coffee on the table. "You first" he says. I nod. "I'm done fighting, Jon" I say. "I want to be happy, to not be watching my back when I go out. If you really want me, want us, then we do it my way. We don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone. Not until we're a thousand percent sure." "I can do secret" he says quickly. I nod. "Ok then" I say. "Then I guess we give it a go." "Typical woman" he groans. "Decides to be with me when I have to leave for a house show loop. When are you with us?" "I'm not this week" I say. "Hunter gave me the week off to get sorted here. You guys all have your workout plans so I don't need to be there." "This just gets fucking worse" he groans, sitting next to me. "What if I get you a ticket for Laredo tomorrow? Can you get there?" "Laredo?" I ask. "Are you shitting me? That's like, 1500 miles or something!" "About that, yeah" he says, deadpan. "Can you get there? Actually, I know you can, but will you?" "Sure" I say. "You sort the ticket. I'll be there." He kisses me softly. "This will work, Court" he says. "I'm gonna make it work. It's been what, two minutes? And I already can't wait until I can hold your hand in public and call you my girl." "Ambrose you're such a sap" I whisper, moaning as he kisses me again. "I gotta go" he groans. "I'll see you tomorrow." I nod, watching as he gulps down his coffee and stands up. "Tomorrow" he says, opening the door quickly and rushing out.

I spend the morning putting the finishing touches to the apartment, making it more homely, as Jon called it. By mid afternoon, everything is where I want it and how I want it. I grab a juice and head out onto my balcony, smiling when I realise it connects with Jon's. Just a low wall separates us. "Like that's gonna stop him" I say, leaning over the railings and watching the kids splash in the communal pool. My phone ringing makes me run inside. "Hey Rowena" I say, lying on the sofa. "What's up?" "How's the apartment?" she asks. "When can I visit?" I laugh. "What is this?" I ask. "Twenty questions?" "Nope" she says. "Just two. So?" "Well" I say. "How long have you got? The apartment is great, lovely and, um, homely. You can visit when I've got more than two days a week at home. Um, there's something else you need to know. Ambrose, Jon, is my next door neighbour. As in, right next door. The official welcoming committee." "No freaking way!" she yells. "I'm on the next plane out! This is awesome!" "Don't" I warn. "I'm leaving tomorrow for Laredo. There's something else. It's a secret, for now, well, maybe forever, but, well, Jon and I..." "There's a Jon and you?" she squeals. "Oh my god! About time! How long has this poor guy been pining after you?" "Apparently, eight weeks" I say. "We're just taking it slow, seeing how it goes. I'm scared." "Scared?" she asks. "Why?" "I don't wanna get hurt" I say simply.

We chat for an hour before I remember I need to be in Laredo tomorrow. "I need to book a flight" I say, checking the clock. "I'm gonna have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" "Sure" she says. "Enjoy Jon. Chat soon, and take care." "I will" I say. "On both counts. Bye." I end the call and grab the laptop, googling flights and booking the first one I find before rushing to pack a bag. "Barely unpacked before packing again" I groan to myself, putting in clean clothes for the bar after the show. It doesn't take long until I'm clock watching, waiting for the time when I need to head to the airport. It's only been a few hours, and already I can't wait to see him. "Damn Courtney, get a grip" I grumble, checking the clock for the millionth time. I stand up quickly, check everything is locked up, and head to bed to attempt to sleep the waiting time away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi" I say at the box office the following night in Laredo. "Um, there's supposed to be a ticket left here for me?" "Who left the ticket?" the guy asks, looking totally bored. "Jon" I say. "Um, I mean, Dean Ambrose. I'm Courtney." He nods. "Gonna need some ID" he says. I slide my drivers licence through to him and he hands me a ticket quickly. "Oh" he says. "This too." I frown and take the note from him. "Thanks" I mumble, walking away. I check the ticket first for the door number. "Damn you Jon" I groan. Front row, naturally. I head inside, grabbing a drink before making my way to my seat. It's only when I've sat down that I remember the note. "Call me stupid" I read. "Call me a romantic, call me whatever you want, but I cannot wait to see you tonight. Last night was hell. So yeah, I missed you. Jon." I smile. "Missed you too" I whisper, putting the note in my pocket.

"Courtney!" Dolph says doing his victory lap around the fans. "Shouldn't you be backstage? You didn't pay to be here, did you?" I shake my head quickly. "I got comped" I whisper, pretending to take a selfie with him. "Please, don't let on that you know me. I think my life would be hell. These girls are brutal!" He laughs, kissing my head. "Enjoy the show, oh random fan!" he calls, making his way up the ramp. I groan and wait impatiently with the fans to see who is next.

Jon's match is last, naturally. I don't think they could have kept him backstage any longer. I cheer loudly, like all the fans, and he stares straight at me. I wink at him quickly. "I got your note" I mouth. "I missed you too." He smiles then frowns as Seth's music hits. He's all twitchy, in Ambrose mode. I know from experience it will take him a while to shake this mood off after the show. "Look at Dean's arms" the girl next to me says, nudging me. "How awesome do they look? I'd give anything to lie in them, just for one night." I smile at her. "Me too" I say, loud enough for him to hear. He looks over at me and winks. "I'd love to take you home toots!" he says. The fans around me stare at me quickly. "Holy shit!" the girl who nudged me says. "Ambrose propositioned you! You're so lucky!" I smile. "Yeah" I say, taking my seat as the bell rings. "I guess I am."

He wins via disqualification after J and J get involved as usual. Seth winks at me before running up the ramp, leaving Jon in the ring. I watch with dread as he calls for a microphone from Lilian, silently hoping she doesn't give him one, then groaning when she does. "So" he says, panting as he leans over the ropes in front of me. "I can't do this here, the lights are in my eyes, so I'm gonna get down and try this again..." I watch as he rolls under the ropes and then groan. "Down in the West Texas town of Laredo" he sings as he walks around the ring to stand in front of me. "I fell in love with a Laredo girl..." That does it. The girls absolutely freak. "He's singing to you!" the girl next to me squeals. "Can I be bridesmaid Dean?" He smirks. "Sure" he shrugs. "So, like I said, I'd love to take you home." "I have a rental outside" I say, smiling at him. "But thanks for the offer though." He smirks. "Here" he says, handing me a slip of paper. "Call me." I hold it between two fingers, not surprised when one of the girls snatches it and runs off. Jon chuckles to himself before handing me another note secretly. I nod. "Well" I say. "Been nice chatting to you. Gotta go. Bye." I walk away from him, leaving the girls and him staring after me. "You can take me home any day Ambrose" one offers. He waves her away and runs up the ramp to backstage.

I open the note as soon as I'm in the car. "Call me when you read this" I read. I grab my phone and dial the number on the note quickly. "Hey Court" he says cheerfully. "Hi" I say quietly. "How did you know it was me? Could have been the girl who ran off with your number..." He laughs quickly. "Courtney" he says. "One thing you need to realise about me. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. I knew one of them would take the number. That's why I had another note ready for you. Dolph already warned me about them. That wasn't my number on that paper." "Then whose?" I ask as a shout rings out in the background. "Ambrose!" Seth yells. "Another heavy breather! I guess this is thanks to you!" I laugh, I can't help it. "Red SUV parked around the side" I say quickly. "No fans around. Make a run for it. I'm waiting."

Two minutes later his bags are in the back and he's sat next to me. "I'm waiting too" he groans. "Impatiently, for a kiss from my girlfriend. Come here." I let him pull me into his arms. "Missed you" he whispers, dipping his head and kissing me softly. "Missed you too" I whisper back. "Can we, uh, go to the hotel?" he asks. I nod, sitting back in my seat. "Where is it?" I ask. "I don't have one for tonight so I'll drop you off and find one." "Like hell you will" he growls. "You're with me. If we leave now we'll get there before the rest of the roster. I'll drive." I don't bother arguing, there's no point. I switch places with him and manage to fasten the seatbelt before he speeds out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

We sit in the car and look at each other for at least five minutes after he's parked the car. "Jon" I whisper, breaking the silence. "We're gonna get busted unless you go check in." He nods, kissing me softly. "Walk in behind me" he says. "Head straight for the stairs. I'll text you the room number as soon as I have it." I smile and kiss him. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't the first time you've done this?" I tease. He grins. "A gentleman never tells" he says, winking at me before getting out of the car. He grabs the bags as I get out. He hands mine and kisses me quickly before walking into the lobby.

"Hey guys" he says, not too cheerfully as he realises the lobby is full of fans. I walk straight past them all, making my way to the stairs. I go up a flight then sit down. He could be a while. My phone beeps and I look at it quickly. "I'm sorry" I read. "Not your fault you're in demand" I reply. My phone beeps again straight away. "I only wanna be wanted by you" I read. I smile. "You are" I reply. It takes a while until the next text comes through. "346" it says. I stand up and make my way up to the third floor, smiling as I see him leaning against the wall outside the room. "Hi" he says quietly, pushing the door open and letting me in. He waits for me to dump my bag before wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"You're here" he whispers. "You're really here. In my arms. And we're really doing this." "Yes" I whisper back. "Jon, I..." "No" he whispers, putting his finger on my lips. "No talking." He kisses me and picks me up, carrying me to the bed and lying me on it gently. "You ok?" he asks. I nod. "Perfect" I say, smiling at him. "Good" he says. "I really am sorry about the lobby. I felt like a right douche, having to let you walk away was the hardest thing I've done, especially since it took me this long to actually get you to give me a chance..." "Jon" I say. "It's fine. Honestly. We had to do it this way, otherwise it's going to be everywhere, and we don't need the pressure, not straight away." He nods. "I know" he says quietly. "I just, I wanted to be able to hold your hand, to say you're mine..." "I am" I say, holding his hand. "We both know it. Nobody else matters, ok?" He nods. "Ok" he says softly.

We've been lying on the bed for about half an hour when there's a gentle knock on the door. I look at Jon quickly and he shakes his head, putting his finger on his lips. I nod, listening as whoever it is knocks again. "I know you've checked in Jon" Seth calls. "Just wondering what all this twitter fuss is about you serenading a girl in the front row tonight. We all saw Courtney there, this a coincidence?" I look at him quickly. "What do I do?" he whispers. I shrug. "Up to you" I whisper back. He nods. "I'll ignore him" he whispers finally. "Pretend I was in the shower or something..." I stand up, taking his hand and pulling him up too. "Why pretend?" I whisper, kissing him before leading him into the bathroom.

"Think he's gone?" I ask as we lean against the wall of the shower, getting our breath back. He nods, resting his forehead against mine. "He hasn't got the stamina to stay there long" he says, winking. I laugh as he puts me down, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. "Here" he says, pointing at the floor. I walk to him, smiling as he wraps the towel around me and starts patting me dry. "Can't have my girlfriend getting a cold" he says softly. "Wouldn't want anyone to think she's neglected." "She doesn't think so" I whisper. "She feels very taken care of, and very lucky to have such a caring boyfriend, even if she does have to beast his ass in the gym next week when she's officially back in work." He groans. "Don't I get a free pass now we're dating?" he asks, wrapping a towel around himself. "I mean, we get enough workouts done at home..." "Not when you're not there we don't" I remind him. "Besides, we need to act normal, remember? If I start being nice to you now, they're gonna know something's up." He nods, picking me up and carrying me into the bedroom. "Something is most definitely up" he groans, laying me on the bed. "Not already, surely?" Seth asks from the sofa. We both sit up quickly. "How the fuck?" Jon asks. Seth grins, waving a keycard at him. "Please sweetie" he says mockingly. "My friend has checked in already, we're sharing a room and I can't get an answer, I think he's in the shower. Oh, an extra keycard? Why thank you! Spill it, Ambrose." Jon looks at me quickly and I nod.

"Uh, you need to keep this to yourself" he says. "Court and I, well, we're dating, taking it slow, you know? We don't want it getting out." "So this is a big secret?" Seth asks, frowning. Jon nods. "Biggest secret ever" he says. Seth laughs. "Jon" he says. "You do realise you've let it be known how much you want Courtney practically from day one, right?" Jon nods. "And she's let it be known how we are never gonna happen" he says. "So" Seth says. "How the hell are you both gonna explain her being here tomorrow when we all have to check out?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Sure this is gonna work?" Jon asks warily as I finish packing my bag. I nod, smiling at him. "Trust me" I whisper, walking to him and kissing him softly. "Mmmmm" he moans, holding me tightly. "Trust me, if you keep kissing me like that, we won't be checking out on time." I smile, kissing him again before pulling away. "I'll leave first and take the stairs" I say. "See you at the next hotel." He nods. "You sure...?" he starts. "Trust me Jon" I groan. He nods and I grab my bag. "See you soon" he says. "I'll call you as soon as I'm in the car." I nod and open the door, leaving quickly before my legs decide they want me to run back to him and never let him go. "Get a grip Courtney" I groan, making my way down the stairs.

"Courtney!" Hunter says, hugging me as soon as I'm close enough. "What brings you here? I thought I gave you the week off?" "You did" I say smiling. "But I was super organised so I figured I'd join you guys, if that's ok?" "Of course it is" he says laughing. "You work with us now. Did you go to the arena last night? I didn't see you there." "Uh..." I start. "Yeah, she was there" Dolph says, appearing behind me. "I comped her, front row. Hope that's ok?" Hunter nods. "Sure is" he says. "I'll get it wiped from your comp allocation though, she's an employee. You should have been backstage though Courtney." I shake my head. "I wanted the full experience" I say, smiling. "It's all good. Being front row meant I could see them work up close. They're doing good." Hunter nods. "We all know who they've got to thank for the way they look" he says. Screams ring out before I can answer. We all spin around in time to see Jon exit the elevator. "Ambrose" Hunter calls, beckoning him over. "Hey Hunter" he says. "Ziggler. Courtney. What can I do for you?" "Did you know Courtney was here?" Hunter asks, straight up. Jon frowns. "Uh yeah" he says. "I saw her at the arena, front row right?" I nod. "Right next to that girl you sang to" I sneer. "Nice touch, by the way, hope you got your way." He smirks. "Told you Courtney" he says. "I always get what I want. I've gotta go check out. I'll see you guys later." We nod and turn away from him as he walks to the desk.

"Do you have a car?" Hunter asks. I nod. "I got a rental at the airport" I say. "I hate to do this" he says. "But could you take Ambrose with you? He can't ride with Rollins, they're feuding. Pulling up at an arena together would break kayfabe, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a car..." "Can't he hire one?" I groan, secretly doing backflips in my head. "No offence Hunter, but a six hour drive with Ambrose ain't my idea of fun. I'm kinda wishing I'd stayed home..." "Please?" he begs. "You're here now." I sigh. "Sure" I say. "But you owe me." He nods, smiling. "Ambrose!" he yells. "Get here." Jon looks at me quickly and walks over. "Hunter?" he asks. Hunter looks at me before speaking. "Get this into your head now" he says quietly. "She's doing you a favour here. You're riding with Courtney. Be nice. No tricks. Understand?" Jon nods, smirking. "I'm always nice" he says. "Court, can I carry your bag?" "Touch my stuff and die, Ambrose" I snarl. "I'll take that as a no" he says as Hunter laughs. "See you in the next town guys" he says, patting us both on the back and walking off.

"What the actual fuck?" Jon whispers. I shrug. "Kinda had no choice" I say. "I think this is his way of making us get along. He said you can't ride with Seth because you're feuding." He groans. "Ok" he says. "Let's go get on the road. I can't wait to be alone with you, again." I smile as he grabs my bag and runs out of the hotel. "Damn you Ambrose!" I yell, running after him as Hunter laughs. "Play nice, children!" he calls. "I'm gonna play nice alright" Jon groans, as soon as he's in the car. "Can we stop somewhere for breakfast? I'm starved." "Anywhere in mind?" I ask, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. He shrugs. "As long as it does food, I'm happy" he says, playing with the stereo. He connects his phone to it via Bluetooth and soon Deftones is ringing out through the speakers. "Music to drive to" he says, smiling and putting his hand on my knee. I hold his hand and he smiles. "Mine" he whispers.

"Here good?" I ask, slowing down as we approach a diner. He looks quickly and nods so I pull into the parking lot and cut the engine. "How are we gonna do this?" I ask. He smiles. "Like we act around everyone else toots" he says. "No doubt there are gonna be fans around, so we need to keep the act up. The real us, that's just for home and hotels." I nod. "Ok" I say. "Get out of my car." He grins. "We walk in together Court" he says. "We're travelling buddies. Just, uh, try to keep your hands off me." He winks and jumps out of the car quickly. I groan and follow him, locking the car and chasing him across the parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Breakfast is uneventful, thankfully. He signs a few autographs and takes a few pictures, but nobody says anything about us being together. I get a few weird looks as we leave but think nothing of it, yelling at him and chasing him to the car as he steals the keys. "My turn to drive" he says, unlocking the car and getting in the drivers seat. I shrug. "My turn to hijack the stereo" I say, kinda pointlessly really when the first thing I put on is Deftones. Jon grins. "I taught you well" he says, starting the car. "You taught me, huh?" I smirk. "What else do you have to teach me then, oh wise one?" "Courtney" he says. "Do you really think I'm gonna give all my secrets away?" I shake my head and concentrate on catching up on social media. My phone rings so I answer it quickly.

"What's up Row?" I ask quietly. "Uh Court" she says. "You, uh, got a problem. You got busted having breakfast with Ambrose." "I know" I say laughing. "Hunter made me travel with him, thinks we need to make friends." "Yeah" she says. "But someone has recognised you. Says Ambrose sang to you at the arena last night? What the hell have I missed?" "Shit" I groan. Jon looks at me quickly. "What's up?" he asks. I shake my head. "It's ok" I say. "Hunter knows I was there, and that he sang. It was a house show, there'll be no pictures or anything. This will all be ok. I'll call you later." "You'd better" she warns, ending the call and leaving me to deal with a very confused Jon.

"You told someone about us" he says. "That's against the rules. You broke your own rules Courtney." "I'm breaking my rules just by being with you Jon" I remind him. "I can start obeying my rules again if you'd like?" "No" he says quickly. "It's ok. I mean, Colby knows, right? So we're even." I nod slowly. I'm still uncomfortable with Colby knowing. One little slip up at work is all we need. "Sleep" he says softly. "We've got hours yet." "You're the one who needs to rest Jon" I say. "I haven't got to wrestle tonight." "I'm good" he says. "I don't need much sleep. I've always got by on just a few hours. Go on. I'll wake you when we're close, I promise." I nod and search around for something to use as a pillow. He smiles, handing me his jacket. "Here" he says. I smile and take it from him. "Thanks" I say. He shakes his head. "I'm your boyfriend" he says simply. "It's my job to be thoughtful, right?" I laugh and out the jacket against the window, resting my head against it. "Sleep well" he says, taking my hand and kissing it. Just as I close my eyes, Sextape comes on. We both laugh, and his laugh is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

"Court" he says softly, shaking my knee. "Hey, wake up sleepy, we're nearly here. You might wanna wipe that drool away before we get out of the car. You really should stop dreaming about me toots, I'm here in the flesh, your dream Jon can't compare to the real me." That does it, I can't help it. I laugh loudly and he smiles. "I love that sound" he says. "Sure beats you yelling at me." I smile. "How far away are we?" I ask, looking around. "About five minutes" he says, glancing at the GPS. "Pull over" I say. He frowns but does as he's told. "What...?" he starts, stopping as I unbuckle my seatbelt and climb across onto his lap. "Morning" I whisper, kissing him softly. "Oh dear god" he moans, kissing me back hungrily. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him, not breaking the kiss. Finally he breaks it, kissing along my jaw then down my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "Think we should get to the arena doll" he says hoarsely. "Your man needs a cold shower." "Think I do too" I whisper, kissing him once more before climbing back across into my own seat. "Shit" he says. "Look at this Court." "Huh?" I ask, looking at him. He shakes his head and points out the window. Fans are running past our car on their way to the arena, banners tucked under their arms. "How fucking close was that?" I ask, laughing. "The joys of tinted windows" he laughs, starting the car again.

"Ambrose!" fans yell as soon as he's out of the car. He waves and grabs his bag, leaving the trunk open for me to grab mine. The fans are stunned into silence as I open the door and get out. "Are you his girlfriend?" they finally yell. I watch as he walks across the parking lot without me, keeping up appearances. "Does it look like it?" I ask, grabbing my bag and slamming the trunk before following him across the parking lot. He's long gone by the time I get into the arena. "Courtney" Hunter says smiling. "Glad you both made it here alive. What are your plans for this evening?" "I'm just gonna go grab a quick workout ringside if that's ok?" I ask. "Then shower and watch the show. I'll be around if I'm needed though." He nods. "Fine by me" he says. "Enjoy your night." I watch as he walks off, taking a deep breath before following him and looking for my locker room.

Just my luck. It's next door to Jon's. I'm sure someone is playing a trick on me. My locker room shouldn't be anywhere near the stars. Just as I start to walk past, the door opens and an arm shoots out, grabbing me and pulling me in. "About that shower, toots" he growls, pinning me against the door and kissing me hard.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing?" I groan, pushing him away finally. "Jon, anyone could have seen that! We can't, not here, it's too risky." He groans, rubbing himself against me again and instantly making me regret being so harsh on him. "Think with your head, Courtney" I groan at myself. "Jon. I need to go. I've got a workout ringside." "I'm coming" he says quickly. "We'll just call it extra tuition if anyone asks. Please?" I groan but nod. "I just need to get changed" I say, kissing him softly before opening the door and running into my own locker room.

He's waiting in the corridor by the time I've finally pulled myself together. "Courtney" he says. "I was wondering, do you have time to help me?" I frown. He glances down the corridor and I get the message. There are people about. "Don't you get helped enough, Ambrose?" I ask, starting to walk away from him. "Nope" he says, following me. "Nice ass, by the way." I stop as Nikki, John, Colby and Joe laugh. I take a deep breath before turning around. "What do you want, Ambrose?" I ask. "I mean, exactly. Give me an idea here, ok?" "Well" he says, turning me around. "That ass grinding on me would sure feel good right now..." I spin around and slap him, harder than I meant to. He looks at me in shock at first, then smirks at me. "Feisty" he says. "I like that. Slapping too. I'm sure we could work that in somewhere. Where are you going?" "Ringside" I say, walking away from him, pushing the group of onlookers away. "Some of us have work to do."

"That freaking slap hurt" he whispers, dropping to his knees in the centre of the ring and doing fingertip push-ups next to me. "I'm sorry" I whisper, concentrating on my own push ups, not the way his muscles flex as he does his, or the way his baby blue eyes are focused on me. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." "Make what up?" Nikki asks, dropping into a plank next to me. I glance at Jon quickly as he smirks. He clearly saw her coming. "I slapped him kinda hard" I groan. "Assault isn't my thing." "Yeah" Jon pouts. "Gonna need to head to makeup to get the handprint covered before the show." Damn him. Nikki laughs. "Yeah" she says. "I guess you do owe him, Court. I reckon a nice candlelit dinner should cover it, what do you say, Ambrose?" "Booby Bella" he says grinning. "I don't do candles, unless they're for mood lighting, you know, which is what I guess this kinda will be. You're on, toots. You can pick me up at 10." "Huh?" I ask as Nikki's plank position collapses due to her laughing too much. "Why do I get the feeling I've been set up? You're gonna pay for this Nikki. Quit laughing and give me fifty. You too Ambrose." "I've just done a hundred!" he groans, looking up at me. "Fifty!" I yell, standing up and glaring at him. "Or I'll double it!"

I make them pay for an hour, being joined by various other stars asking for help during that time. Soon everyone is collapsed in the centre of the ring. "Damn Courtney" Hunter laughs, walking down the ramp. "You're not supposed to kill them you know?" I laugh as he gets in the ring. "Sign of a good workout" I say, shaking his hand. "Nice work guys. Same time tomorrow for anyone still breathing." I get out of the ring and run back to my locker room before Jon or Nikki can catch me.

When I walk out of the shower, wrapped in a towel and rubbing my hair dry, Jon is sat on the bench. "How did you get in here?" I ask quietly, not wanting anyone to hear. "Ways and means doll" he groans, walking over to me and quickly ridding me of my towel. "Oh fuck!" He kisses me hungrily, ridding himself of his shorts as he does so then walking backwards and leading me to the bench. He sits down quickly, pulling me onto his lap, both of us moaning into each other's mouths as he slides into me easily. We move together slowly, finally building up and moving faster as we both start to come undone. "Jon" I whisper. "I know" he whispers back. "Believe me Court, I know." He picks me up quickly, carrying me into the bathroom and kicking the door shut behind him. "Oh fuck" he moans, pinning me against the door. He puts me down quickly, turning me around and bending me over the sink. "Hold on tight" he warns. I nod and grip onto the sink quickly as he pushes into me hard. "Fuck Courtney what do you do to me?" he moans, moving fast. "I don't know" I moan. "Just fuck me Jon." "With pleasure" he groans, grabbing my hips and pulling me back onto him hard as he thrusts. "Gonna cum Court. Ah fuck, now!" He pulls me against him and trails kisses up my back. "Dear god woman, you're gonna kill me" he moans, panting hard. "Ditto" I moan, standing up and turning around to face him. "So" he whispers, kissing me softly. "About this candlelit dinner you owe me?" "Didn't I just pay that off?" I tease, kissing him back. He shakes his head quickly. "Nice try toots" he says. "You really think Nikki and John won't be in that restaurant tonight at 10 just coincidentally waiting for their meal?" I groan. "Our first date under duress" I groan. "How romantic." He smiles. "I need to go shower" he says. "I'm all sweaty. You gonna be backstage tonight, or ringside?" "Backstage I think" I say. He nods. "See you later" he whispers, kissing me quickly before heading out, leaving me to shower again.


	12. Chapter 12

I manage to avoid him, and Nikki, for the duration of the show. It's only when I realise he still has my rental keys that I know avoiding him is no longer possible. "Told you to pick me up at 10 toots!" he yells down the corridor. I hear laughter and know Nikki is with him. "Pick you up?" I ask, turning to look at them. "Remind me again, who has the rental keys?" "That would be me" he groans, pulling them out of his pocket. I smile. "Exactly" I say. "Come on, let's go. I'm in the mood for more fangirl hate." He grins."let's do this" he says, linking his arm through mine and leading me to the car.

The screams seem louder this time. Maybe it's just because it's later and there's less traffic. "Ambrose!" they scream. "Is she your girlfriend?" He looks at me and smirks. "I'm trying, guys" he says, loading the bags into the car. "She's not falling for my charms though. What do I need to do?" "Who is she?" one girl asks. "Company personal trainer" he says, watching as I get in the car. "Guys, I've gotta go. She's taking me to dinner, she owes me for beasting me at a workout earlier. Safe travels." He gets in the car and slams the door quickly. "Park up?" he asks, starting the car and pulling away. I shake my head. "Let's just get to the hotel" I say. He nods and puts his foot down, getting us there in record time.

We check in quickly, getting the same elevator to our rooms. By the time we get to three floors below ours, we are the only two people in the elevator. "Fuck it" he growls, pulling me towards him and kissing me hungrily. I manage to calm the kiss just as the elevator stops. I pull away from him quickly, realising it's not on our floor yet. The doors open and Colby walks in. "As you were, guys" he says, smiling as he pushes the button to close the doors. We wait for the elevator to start moving again then Jon pulls me back to him. "Never pull away from me" he moans, kissing me softly. "Sick bucket" Colby groans. Jon flips him off before kissing me again. "I gotta stop" he moans. I nod and stand the other side of Colby, waiting for the doors to open.

As soon as we're on our floor we both check our keys. "You gotta be kidding me" I groan as he opens the room next to mine. He grins. "You got ten minutes toots" he says. "Or I'm coming in after you." "Try it wise guy" I growl as Nikki walks out of the room next door to mine. "You look flustered" she says smiling. "Try running from someone you're riding with" I say, opening my door. "See how flustered you get." I walk in and let the door slam shut behind me. "Going well?" Nikki asks Jon. "Does it look like it?" he asks. "I'm trying Nikki, but I swear she has this wall put up that nobody who ain't batman can't get through." "So be her batman" she says simply.

I get changed quickly, deciding I'm going to make him pay. I sing to myself as I pull on my stockings and short skirt. "I can hear you toots" he says, knocking on the door. I frown and tiptoe to the door, checking through the spy hole. But he's not there. "Where are you?" I ask. "In my room" he says, chuckling to himself. "Unlock that door." "What freaking door?" I ask, spinning around. Then I see it. I groan and unlock it quickly, pulling it open and moaning when I see him standing there in just his boxers. "Damn Jon" I groan. "Damn yourself toots" he gulps, looking me up and down. It's then I remember that I am only wearing the skirt and my bra. "Just get dressed Jon" I say, walking back into my room and locking the adjoining door quickly.

"Damn you Jonathan" I groan, grabbing my crop top and pulling it on. I tug my hair out of the ponytail it's been in since my shower at the arena, messing about with it until it looks half decent before putting on my makeup and grabbing my purse. "Ready or not, here I come" I say, opening the door and putting my heels on as I step into the hallway. Naturally he's not out there. I groan and knock on his door. He opens it and smiles. "Hi Courtney" he says. "Let me just grab my key. You wanna come in?" "No thanks" I say quickly. He grins and turns away from me, giving me time to take him in. Jeans, naturally, but shoes, and an actual dress shirt, not a t-shirt. I think I'm gonna be in trouble.

"Ready for this?" he asks as the elevator stops. "Nope" I say, watching as he links his arm through mine as the doors slide open. Nikki and John look over straight away. "Double date?" John asks, looking at me. "Yes" I say quickly, secretly thanking him in my head. At least now, I have other people to concentrate on. Which is great, because the way I feel right now, with the way he looks, we wouldn't be a secret by the end of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

We talk work for about the first hour of the meal. John and Nikki are great, offering me advice, and letting me in on a few backstage secrets and rumours. Jon keeps his hands in his lap while we aren't eating, throwing in useless bits of information to the conversation and making us all laugh. By the time any of us checks our watches, it's gone midnight. "Wow" Nikki says,suddenly yawning. "Time flies when you're having fun, right guys?" John nods, smiling at Jon and I. "Indeed it does" he says. "Courtney, I'm impressed at your self control. You made it through a meal with Ambrose without killing him! Good going!" I laugh. "He's not so bad when there are other people around" I say, glancing at Jon quickly. He smirks and nods. "I can be a good boy" he says. We all laugh and I grab my purse. "What are you doing?" John asks. "Covering our share of the bill" I say, frowning at him. He shakes his head quickly. "This is on me" he says. "Call it, a gesture in honour of your first official date." Jon looks at me quickly. "W-what?" I stammer, looking at John. He grins. "Come on Courtney" he says. "We're not stupid. Besides, the chemistry between you guys is cute. How long?" "Couple of days" Jon says quietly. "Guys, could you, uh..." "Keep it secret?" Nikki asks. "Sure. I think it's cute. Nobody needs to know all your business. But Court, I get to be maid of honour, right?" I laugh. "Sure Nikki" I say. We all stand up and hug, Jon keeping his arm loosely around my waist. "That belongs there" John says, looking at us. Nikki nods. "Cute couple" she says. "Night guys" I say quietly as Jon leads me towards the elevators.

John and Nikki get in the elevator with us, instantly hugging. Nikki looks over at Jon and I. "We know, guys" she says, smiling. "You can, you know, show some emotion or something." Jon doesn't need telling twice, pulling me towards him and kissing my head as he wraps his arms around me. "Mine" he whispers. Nikki smiles as I finally wrap my arms around him too. "You guys look great" she says quietly. The elevator pings and as the doors slide open Jon and I let each other go. "Night guys" John says smiling as he and Nikki leave us. "Night" I whisper, following them out of the elevator and heading to my room. Nikki watches as Jon gets his key out and heads into his room, kicking the door shut behind him. "Courtney?" she asks. I smile, shaking my head. "Adjoining room" I whisper. She laughs, high fiving me and heading into her room with John.

As soon as I'm in my room Jon is knocking on the adjoining door. I open it as I kick my shoes off, instantly losing five inches in height. "I like you tall" he groans, wrapping his arms around me. "I can rest my head on your shoulders then. Now, it kinda hurts." I laugh, kissing him softly as he walks me backwards to the bed. "This works too" he whispers, pushing me backwards and lying next to me. "Did you realise we were being that obvious?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head. "We've done nothing out of the ordinary while we've been around people" he says quietly. "You still act like you hate me..." "Maybe I'm trying too hard to get them to believe that" I say, curling up with my head on his chest. He looks down at me and groans. "Damn Court" he says. "You had them on the whole time?" I frown and look down, grinning when I see the lacy tops of my stockings showing where my skirt rode up. "Uh yeah" I say, looking back up at him. "Why?" "Dear god woman you're killing me" he moans, rolling over so he's led on top of me. He kisses me softly as he undresses me, leaving me in just my bra, lace panties and stockings. "I'm gonna go turn everything off in my room" he says. "And then I'm spending the night in here, with my woman. Ok?" I nod, moaning as he kisses my collarbone before getting off the bed and hurrying into his room.

He runs back in in just his boxers. "It's cold out here" he whispers, jumping under the covers and pulling me under with him. I laugh, not for too long though as he silences me by kissing me hungrily. "Damn Courtney" he moans, undoing my bra and sliding it off me before throwing it on the floor. I pull at his boxers and he slaps my hands away. "Not yet" he whispers, kissing me again. "Tonight, we take our time."

He's not joking. It's five am before we're lying in each other's arms, totally spent and breathless. "Wow" I pant, resting my head on his chest. "Uh, yeah" he moans, kissing my head. "Sleep Jon" I whisper. "You have to be back in your room before Joe and Colby come for you in the morning." "Ok" he says sleepily. He wraps his arms tightly around me. "I hate leaving you though" is the last thing he says before I fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Six months. Six whole months we manage to hide our relationship. The lease on his apartment ended so he now lives with me, well, when he's home, anyway. He's one of the top guys now, feuding hugely with Colby but keeping the brotherhood from The Shield days going with Joe. John, Nikki and Colby are the only ones in the whole company who know about us. They've kept the secret well.

"Courtney!" Nikki yells down the corridor at the arena. I spin around and wait for her to catch me up. "Hey Nicole" I say, smiling as she hugs me. "What's up?" "Nothing" she says, putting her arm around me as we walk. "Everyone is heading to a bar after Raw. You coming? Jon will be there, he's already confirmed. Actually, this was pretty much his idea. Think we're hitting Bourbon Street." "Sure" I say. "Think a few vodkas are needed tonight." "But you don't drink" she says, looking at me quickly. I laugh. "I do" I say. "If the occasion is right. Tonight, well, it's six months since Jon and I got together." "And he's still alive?" she asks laughing. "Yeah, that's definitely an occasion to celebrate. So I'll tell Jon you're up for it?" I nod and hug her before she skips off down the corridor.

We hang around backstage for a while after the show so we know most of the fans have left. Everyone showers and changes so we can head straight to the bars. "Court" Nikki calls. "You're in with us." I nod and follow her to the car, smiling as Brie, Summer, Nattie and Rosa pile in with us. "Party time!" Nikki yells as we pull out of the parking lot. "Jon is with John and Joe in the other car" she says in my ear. I nod quickly, concentrating on the conversation between Nattie and Summer. "So she's making her move tonight?" Nattie asks. Summer nods. "She's gone out of her way to get spotted with him by fans" she says. "She thinks at the bar tonight after he's had a few drinks will be the perfect time to get close to him." I think nothing of it, turning back to Nikki. "Six months!" she whispers. "I'm so happy for you guys. Really, I am. You both look so happy when you're together." "We are" I say as the car stops. "Well, I am, anyway." "He is too" she assures me as we get out of the car. "Come on, in here." She drags me into a bar and I smile as I see the rest of the guys already in there. Jon is with Joe in the corner, right next to a karaoke machine. Alarm bells ring in my head but hey, if he's having a good time, I'm not going to stop him.

About four vodkas in, I look over at Jon again. And again, doing a double take. "What is that bitch doing with my boyfriend?" I ask, nudging Nikki. Nattie looks at me quickly, then looks at Jon. "Yes!" she says. "Go Renee!" "Excuse me, what?" I ask, watching as Jon twirls her as he sings. "Oh Courtney" Nattie says, smiling at me. "I guess backstage gossip hasn't reached the trainers yet. Uh, Renee is going to ask Ambrose out tonight." "Oh right" I say, looking at Nikki. She shakes her head at me. "Excuse me ladies" I say, standing up. "Think it's my turn to sing." Nikki stands up and runs down with me. "What are you doing?" she asks, linking her arm through mine as we walk. "What I should have done six months ago" I say, grabbing the book and finding a song. I point at one and she nods, writing it down and handing it in for me. Renee looks over at me and smiles as Jon twirls her once again. "Having fun Renee?" I call. She nods. "You singing?" she calls back. I nod. "Next I think" I say. She smiles. "Good luck" she says, holding Jon's hand. He looks at me helplessly. This is all my fault. "Next up we have Courtney" the DJ calls. Jon frowns but gives me the microphone. The music starts for Rihanna, Diamonds, and Jon looks at me quickly.

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea

I choose to be happy

You and I, you and I

We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me, I'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away

Oh, right away

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe

As we moonshine and molly

Feel the warmth, we'll never die

We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me, I'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Oh, yeah

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

I hand the microphone back and walk to Jon quickly. "Courtney" he says, as Renee puts her arm around his waist. "Jon" I say quietly. I don't wait for him to say anything else. I move Renee's arms from around him and put mine there instead, smiling as he leans forward and kisses me softly. "You sure about this?" he asks quietly. "Bit late now stud" I say, kissing him again. "Just shut up and kiss me." "That, I can do" he whispers, dipping his head and kissing me as he picks me up, wrapping my legs around him. "What the actual fuck?" Renee demands, looking at Nikki. Nikki grins, grabbing the microphone. "For anyone who hasn't realised it yet" she says, glaring pointedly at Renee. "Jon and Courtney are dating, and today is their six month anniversary..." "What?" everyone yells. "Holy shit guys! Way to keep a secret around here! Congratulations!" I smile, looking down at him. "I love you" I say, as Nikki shoves the microphone between us. "I love you too, toots" he says, smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

**Awwwww guys, this is it! The last chapter! I had fun writing this fic, a little bit of light hearted fun while I deal with writers block in my other ones. Thanks for the reviews and the follows! Much love xx**

Needless to say, we get questioned over and over again. "Damn guys" Jon groans finally. "I got a girlfriend, get over it! It's really no big deal. Ok, so maybe it was a big deal six months ago when we first got together, but now, it's like old news to us." "It would be old news to us if you guys actually shared the good news" Joe says. "How the hell have you kept this secret?" "A few people knew" I say. "They shall remain nameless, but we weren't alone in keeping this to ourselves. It hasn't been easy, like when he's got hurt I've wanted to be with him so bad. Or when he's away and I haven't got to travel, so I'm at the apartment on my own." "Thank The Lord for FaceTime" Jon says loudly. I groan as everyone laughs. "Anyway" Jon says. "I guess, as my better half has already sang, that it's my turn. Toots, come down with me?" I nod and hold his hand as he leads me to the screen. He whispers to the DJ and then the music to Ne-Yo, Miss Independent, starts. I look at him quickly. "Ne-Yo?" I ask. He shrugs and nods, clearing his throat before starting to sing.

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she's move

And I can't figure it out

there's something about her.

Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you

And I can't figure it out

it's somethin about her

Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss

Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off

She's fly effortlessly

Cause she move like a boss do what a boss

Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved

That's the kinda girl I need

She got her own thing

that's why I love her

Miss Independent

Won't you come and spend a little time

She got her own thing that's why I love her

Miss Independent

ooh the way you shine

Miss Independent

yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

Ooh there's somethin about

kinda woman that can do for herself

I look at her and it makes me proud

There's something about her

Somethin oh so sexy about

kinda woman that don't even need my help

She said she got it she got it

No doubt, it's somethin about her

Cause she work like a boss play like a boss

Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off

And the bills are paid on time yeah

She made for a boss only a boss

Anything less she telling them to get lost

That's the girl that's on my mind

Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it

And everything she got best believe she bought it

She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it

You're everything I need, said you're everything I need

yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Miss Independent

That's why I love her

The bar erupts as he picks me up and kisses me again. "Love you toots" he whispers. "Come on, let's go home."

We don't get far. "Were you ever going to tell me?" Renee asks, slamming into Jon as soon as we get outside. "Tell you what?" he asks, glancing at me and nodding towards fans across the street. "That you're with her?" she yells. That does it. I put my arms around Jon and look at her. "Yeah, he's with me" I yell. "Is that a problem Renee? You having a breakdown because Jon has a girlfriend?" The fans start paying attention now. "Renee" Jon says. "Courtney is my girlfriend. She has been my girlfriend for the last six months, this isn't some new thing. We live together. We are together. I'm sorry if you thought anything was going to happen between us, but I love Courtney. I'm sorry." He holds my hand and pulls me away from her.

"What made you come clean?" he asks as soon as we're in the hotel room. I shrug. "I'm sick of not being able to hold your hand in public" I say, holding his hand. "Of not being able to kiss you. To tell you I love you. And I do. I love you so much. Forever and always."


End file.
